bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiyari Chokushi
Hiyari Chokushi (清子冷やり, Chokushi Hiyari) is a member of the Chokushi Clan. Appearance Hiyari has short, light brown hair that is parted at in the middle of her forehead. At the back of her neck, her hair spikes down and curves outwards slightly. She also has a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. In the middle of her forehead, there is an odd, extravagant symbol. Her body is perfectly proportioned. She has icy blue eyes. Personality and Traits Hiyari is an unorthodox woman of the Chokushi Clan. Unlike most who are normally well tempered, kind and generally rather upbeat, Hiyari is almost the opposite. Hiyari is found to be very easily bored, extremely ill-tempered, and generally negative to hang around. Hiyari's mannerisms are rude and rather explicit, and she isn't afraid of defying or challenging authority openly with rude comments. Hiyari also hates her figure, for it causes "men and women alike to creep to her". Overall, Hiyari seems to be an anti-social woman as a result of possible unknown events in her life, that have happened, or are happening. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiyari is a user of Battōjutsu, which usually incorporates multiple cuts after drawing the sword. The emphasis of battōjutsu is on reaction to unknown situations, or reacting to sudden attack. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shunpo Master: Hiyari is one of the speediest members of the Chokushi family, and is a master in the art of Shunpo. Hiyari is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Enhanced Speed: Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, Hiyari is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, she is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as she leaves no openings in her attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Hiyari is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, she can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Strength: Hiyari is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort. Kidō Master: While preferring to rely on her swordsmanship, Hiyari is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. She is also able to mix it with other fighting techniques. In addition, Hiyari is highly knowledgeable and skilled in healing Kidō, and she is highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing; though not to Chiyu's extent. Aside from the forbidden Hadō #97. Rengoku Hyōya, Hiyari has been shown utilizing Hyōga Seiran. *'Rengoku Hyōya' (煉獄氷屋, "Purgatory Ice Night"): A forbidden offensive technique, similar to Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō. Utilizing the power of her manipulation over ice using her weapon and using her soul and body as a catalyst, Hiyari concentrates all her power into her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap herself and her opponent. After about five seconds of freezing her opponent, Hiyari then sheathes her sword, causing the ice cage to shatter, killing herself and her opponent on contact. High Spiritual Power: '''Hiyari has a high amount of spiritual power, comparable to that of a captain. It takes the form of an azure aura that surrounds her when released. Zanpakutō '''Sekenki (世界の木 World Tree) is Meimu's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of an ordinary Katana with no difference except the blade is entirely green. *'Shikai:' Sekenki's release command is Broadcast (放送 houssou). In it's Shikai state it takes the form of an all green Wazizashi. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' Sekenki's ability lies in illusions. When Meimu casts her illusions her blade vanishes leaving her unable to fight in swordplay, and can only rely on her Kido. Her illusions in Shikai state are rather weak, and have no lethal potential whatsoever, but are excellent for ambushes being able to create a "change" of scenery, creating an area in the opponents mind where Meimu could have the advantage, or even making it seems as if Meimu has left, giving the opponent a sense of security, and leaving them extremely vulnerable. Her illusions only last as long her her reishi lasts, and the longer the illusion lasts the more her power drains. It can also be broken if she calls off the illusion herself, goes back to her sealed state, or if the opponent breaks out of it themselves. *'Bankai:' Tenrai Sekenki (神の世界の木 Divine World Tree) is Meimu's Bankai. She reached Bankai state after leaving the Soul Society. When in Bankai, her sword takes the form of an all green daitō (Japanese long sword). :*'Bankai Special Ability:' Tenrai Sekenki's special ability remains illusions. In Bankai state, her illusion's increase in power and have gained the ability to kill her opponents due to shock or fear. An additional plus is she is able to create new solid illusions for attacks, such as animals or other items which can be used for attack. The abilities weakness's remain the same, but due to it being Bankai, her ability drains more power than in Shikai, and the Illusions are harder to shake off, but require more concentration and as such she cannot attack. Fortunately this is not necessary, due to it's increased power. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Chokushi Clan Category:LGBT Characters